kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Diskutim:Faqja Kryesore
/Arkivi 1 ---- Ndryshime së fundmi Për mua nuk tingllon hiç shqip - propozim: Ndryshimet e fundit. tung --bet_0 2006 Janar 9 18:40 (UTC) : une nuk kam çka me thënë për ketë send, por mesazhet e reja shkruhën poshtë. --'|#|#|' Ko.S.ystem.OV@ |#|#| |#|#| ??? |#|#| 2006 Janar 9 19:08 (UTC) ::Ne fillim ashtu e perktheva, por e ndryshova pasi nuk jane ndryshimet e fundit (dmth s'ka me te tjera), por te deritanishmet. Eshte njesoj sic thone "lajme së fundmi". Dori | Diskuto 2006 Janar 15 17:17 (UTC) Faqja Kryesore Faqja Kryesore Po me duket shume, ose shfetuesi nuk po reagone si duhet.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Prill 5 04:14 (UTC) :S'po e kuptoj pyetjen...e ke me kete problem? Dori | Diskutim 2005 Shtator 23 00:25 (UTC) perse djemt qe jane ne kurbet detyrohen te bejne ushtrine ? perse ndodh kjo gje ? :Se ashtu ndoshta jane ligjet. Dori | Diskutim 2005 Shtator 23 00:23 (UTC) Wikiquote Shqip Pse nuk e kina ket Projekt edhe ne shqip si wikipedia? Qofse ju vin naj Admin, nuk pritoj, me perkthy prej Gjermanishtes dhe Anglisht muj, do me thonë se i di te di Ghuhat. nuk ish kon keq me bo edhe në shqip, a qish po menojn ç(a q?)ert? --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Shtator 19 00:34 (UTC) :Wikiquote ne shqip ndodhet ketu: http://sq.wikiquote.org/wiki/Faqja_Kryesore Perkthimi nuk eshte perterire, por edhe mund te kalohet perkthimi nga Wikipedia tek Wikiquote nese deshirohet (i duhet bere kerkese zhvilluesve). Dori | Diskutim 2005 Shtator 19 02:07 (UTC) :Hapa nje kerkese per perterimin: Bugzilla:3503. Dori | Diskutim 2005 Shtator 19 02:35 (UTC) ::Pytje: Për Versionen Shqip e kam dit, po une e pata sebep se nuk ishte aktivizu. ::Një Pytje: Shka ësht kja fjala *perterimin*? --Ko.S.ystem.OV@ 2005 Shtator 19 19:25 (UTC) :::Wikiquote ne shqip ka qene i aktivizuar me kohe, thjesht s'e ka perdorur njeri. Perterim do te thote te permiresosh, rinovosh, rifreskosh, etj. Dori | Diskutim 2005 Shtator 19 23:02 (UTC) Bugs te Kërko Tung. Kur lip njerie dishka del qekja sa her: Mund të filloni një artikull me këtë titull. amo duhet me ndreq që nreji munet me bo *click* dhe me dal ni faqe për Redaktim, Tung. :E rregullova Dori | Diskutim 2005 Shtator 23 00:22 (UTC) si behet redirect? a po ma thot kush? si behet redirect? a po ma thot kush? Xhamlliku 2005 Dhjetor 7 08:18 (UTC) :këtu e ke një përgjegje--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Dhjetor 7 16:37 (UTC) Faqja kryesore Doja vetem te vija ne dukje disa gabime te vogla te faqes kryesore: Sot, më datën 30 Janar 2006, tek Wikipedia e gjuhës shqipe jemi duke punuar per mbi 6000 artikuj. Çdokush prej jush mund të kontribuojë vullnetarisht me dijen e tij për zgjerimin e mëtejshëm të kësaj enciklopedie të lirë. Hapat fillestare janë me se të thjeshta. Shikoni dhe këtu . . . Për më shumë informacion, vizitoni faqen kryesore në gjuhën angleze : http://en.wikipedia.org Vini Re! - Jeni të lutur', (presja eshte e panevojshme)' që t'i titulloni faqet që krijoni në trajtën e shquar dhe të përdorni gërmat Ë , Ç , ë , ç në fjalët e duhura. Freskimi Redaktor, a ka mundësi faqen e parë ta freskoni më shpesh. Besoj që jemi duke krijuar 1-2 artikuj të mirë në javë bashkë me foto. Poashtu, nuk do te thote qe veq artikujt me tema shqiptare duhet te jene ne faqen e pare. Nese nje artikulli eshte i mire prej cfardo fushe, ai jep bindje dinamike, terheq struktura te ndryshme, dhe eshte shembull se si punohet nje artikull. Arianiti 2006 Mars 3 05:30 (UTC) :Faqja krysore është e përbër po thujase vetem nga stampat për të mos u ndryshuar nga kalimtart në motonë " me lëshu një fjalë e me ikë". Cili të dojë mund ta nryshoi. Shiko këtu Wikipedia:Mjete#Faqja kryesore --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 3 08:51 (UTC) ::Mundem me diskutu keta te Kuvendi, se duhet vallai me ndryshu, 1-2 ne dite te mire jane. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 3 19:35 (UTC) :A mund ta nderroni pra Strugen dhe foton e Liqenit te Ohrit me foton e Agim Çekut dhe artikullin per te? Ajo pjese nuk eshte stampe. Arianiti 2006 Mars 5 05:05 (UTC) :: shiko Figura e ditës --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 5 05:17 (UTC) Please, feel free to contribute to the Macedonian Wikipedia Hello, guys and girls, I would like to invite those of you who speak Macedonian to contribute to the language Wikipedia http://mk.wikipedia.org/ and please feel free to insert your point of view or the appropriate data wherever you find it necessary. I would very kindly ask you to obey the Rules of Wikipedia and avoid conflict, and the same we will try to do too, although I cannot promise it will be easy for any side. We would gladly contribute to the Albanian version too, but unfortunately noone of us speaks Albanian. My nick is Комита, I speek good English and I am willing to listen to your arguments. Please, feel invited. Përkthimi i javës ( ) Historia e Shqipërisë Portali Pasi që po shkon puna mirë me portala shtë mirë me ju lonë një rubrikë (jo të madhe) edhe në faqen kryesore. Kisha propozu që të shkohet sipas atyre kategorive që janë paraqitur në këtë faqe (me siguri shumë vetë kanë qefë sipas amerkanëve po mos harroni se nuk kina numër sa të amerikanëve) dhe duke marrë parasyshë ato portale që i kena pak a shumë komplete. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 30 17:30 (UTC) : Si mendimi jem, se kam dashte qe sa e ka ndryshua en.wiki me bere edhe ketu ashtu, por problemi eshte ashtu si e thave, mendova Portalin Film, Muzike dhe Medicine me vendos te faqja kryesore, afer Mire se vini (Wikipedia) dhe Figura e dites me ndertua. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 30 19:07 (UTC) :: Cka po thuni, mire? keq? scheisse? shkrueni! --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 30 19:45 (UTC) :::MUT dhije en ta. Jo përnima po më doket aty poshtë te shtylla Bashkësia para projekteve tjera do të isht e mirë me futë edhe me një titull të ngjajshem me jerat edhe stilin e shkronjave dhe të ngjyrave. Çka po du me thonë ajo duhet me konë aty po mes me ra shumë në sy me ja marrë onen tjerave se me siguri që e bojim një krye Portal për qata deri athere me qenë edhe tjerat nuk është keq --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 30 21:31 (UTC) :::: E hanksh, mir eshte aty, e ngjyra dhe teksti bone qysh done, ata e zgjeja si me doke ma mir, edhe pak se bashkesia po fluturon nga Faqja Kryesore. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 30 21:39 (UTC) :::: Hiq mire tash, per ashtu mundem edhe me hek krejt nga Faqja Kryesore. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 30 21:41 (UTC) :::::FLM, po vetë e ke lypë Cka po thuni, mire? keq? scheisse? shkrueni!. Po më doket je idhnu për tjeter sanë, veq nejse kryesorja me u kuptu na dy. Pa marr parasysh portalin Kosova edhe Shqipëria duhet mi shti aty te e di ata edhe vetë (bonu ferrë).--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 30 22:48 (UTC) :::::: Hajgare ke o dan. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 31 18:19 (UTC) :Hajgare a pa hajgare ti e hongre. hahahha--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 1 02:41 (UTC) :::::::: Cka u bo me portalet, po hupin nganjehere me lajmin qe nuk ekziston? --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 1 20:10 (UTC) Artikujt te Faqja Kryesore A mund me largu disa artikuj te Faqja Kryesore, qe jane te vogel, vizutuesi mos ta kene mendimin se arikujt jane gjithhere ashtu, shume artikull qe lidhen nga Faqja Kryesore jane te vogla, mendova disa te madhe, mbushur me informaciona me vendos aty, mu kalxu diqysh. Dhe a ka dikush problem nese ia jap nje stil te ri Faqes Kryesore? --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 30 21:56 (UTC) Filozof me i hi asej pune duhet me ditë shumë sene p.sh degtë e shkencës e qisi hamoma. Aty vetem një rubrikë (e fundit) është si me thonë tema të lira. Si do që menonë për këtë punë kena folë shumë edhe me të vërtet jena menu shumë po rrugë ma të mirë nuk ka (po menojë me kqyrë në tona drejtimet e jo vetem në disa). Tashti une nik e di në cilin drejtim ti po menonë po edhe pse e kena rrit numrin e artikujve kurrgjo nuk ka ndryshu në atë drejtim mos harro ato janë konë të kuqe se ka pasë nevojë edhe për asi. Njerzit janë të ndryshem.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 30 22:55 (UTC) Ngjyrat dhe shenjat Hej a di dikush se cilat ngjyra e shenja janë (në ky të shqiptarit) identifkuse për zyre (adinistrata) edhe cilat për ndihmë. Po menojë si për shembull ngjyra e kuqe për gjakë, ndalo e kaltra p.sh për shenja të komunikacionit, polici etj. A bo vaki në boten shqiptare nuk ka ndonjë kuptim të tillë. Po më duket se do të ishte mirë që të mundohemi të pregtitim faqen kryesore në këtë drejtim. Po menojë qysh orijentohet njeri në sipas botkuptimeve shqiptare, ato me siguri janë ë ngjashme me të tjerëve por prapë me siguri ka dallime --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 1 02:48 (UTC) Biografia e Dramaturgut dhe regjisorit Haqif Mulliqi shiko këtu--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 4 15:50 (UTC) Përdoruesit Kosovarë (Wikipedians in Kosovo) Regjistrohuni të gjithë në http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Wikipedians_in_Kosovo faqja kryesore Tani po me duket shumë tollovi, dhe faqe pak inspiruese. Krijoni një kuti ku paraqiten artikujt që kanë të bëjnë me ngjarje aktuale, si dhe përdorni më shumë foto, dhe foto si kanë lidhje më shumë me shqiptarët dhe jo kësi me lule. Do ishte mirë edhe një kuti me kalendar që freskohet automatikisht dhe që përmban për shembull datëlindjet, ngjarjet me rendësi historike e kështu me radhë. Një kuti tjetër do të mund ti kushtohej kurioziteteve, artikujve që janë anësor. E shoh e shumë artikuj të rëndësishëm janë të mangët. Në faqen e parë duhet të jetë një kuti me artikuj që janë të mangët, të rëndësishëm dhe që duhet zgjeruar. Shpresoj se këto sygjerime do të ju ndihmojn ta bëni wikipedia edhe më të mirë. REDAKTO? Pse nuk po e quani NDRYSHO, më shqip po më duket. --Ardi 2006 Prill 16 11:32 (UTC) Edhe ni herë po pyes: SI REDAKTOHEN KUTITÊ. ---- I ke shtruar shumë pyetje po mundohem me u përgjigj secilës veç e veç. Ai është problemi yt nëse nuk të inspiron dhe pëlqen faqja kryesore. Wikipedia nuk është një faqe e një filmi apo televizioni, që të ndryshoj çdo moment. Sa i përket numrit të fotove, unë mendoj që mjafton një foto. Ne po e ndërrojmë atë në një interval prej një jave. Sa u përket fotove që kanë të bëjnë me shqiptarët: kjo është enciklopedi e jo faqe patriotike shqiptare. Nëse e ke vërejtur, ne kemi pasur edhe foto të shqiptarëve. Dhe sa për sqarim ka pas përdorues që ishin kundër kësaj. Dhe me sa e ke vërejtur këtu ka përdorues që u interesojnë edhe temat e tjera përveç atyre shqiptare. Te kutia e parë ku shpjegohet se çka është Wikipedia e ke një datë ku mund të shtypësh dhe të vish te një faqe me kalendar dhe pikërisht në datën aktuale. Gjithashtu majtas e ke linkun: Ngjarjet e tanishme ku mund të gjesh ndodhitë më të reja. Dhe së fundi Wiki nuk është faqe lajmesh, por enciklopedi, nëse ke dëshirë të punosh në këtë drejtim shko te Wikinews dhe bëje një kërkesë që të hapësh një Wikinews në gjuhën shqipe. Akoma nuk e ka marr këtë punë askush përsipër. Më shqip se redakto nuk është shprehja ndrysho, të dyja janë në fjalorin e gjuhës së sotme shqipe dhe nuk e kanë automatikisht kuptimin e njëjtë. Kur ka të bëj me korrigjimin e shkrimeve përdoret fjala redaktim edhe pse bën ndryshime te shkrimi. Shprehja redakto sipas fjalorit të gjuhës shqipe: ndreq e përpuno një shkrim e vepër për ti dhënë trajtën përfundimtare para se të përfundohet. Sa u përket artikujve që janë të mangët: Wikipedia është e lirë dhe mund ti redaktosh dhe vazhdosh secilin artikull që sipas teje është i mangët. Këtë është duke e bërë secili këtu dhe nuk po ankohet. S’kam kurrgjë kundër kurioziteteve po Wiki pretendon të jetë shkencore dhe jo revistë për argëtim. Për herë të parë po të pyes: PËR CILËN KUTI E KE FJALËN!? Wiki ka me siguri mbi 1000 kutiza. Përshëndetje --bet_0 2006 Prill 16 13:38 (UTC) ---------- përgjigjja mu duk pak arrogante, nuk e di se a e kishe me qëllim. Ju duhet të jeni të hapur për propozime, pasi që asgjë nuk mund perfeksionohet ndonjëherë. Kjo është wikipedia në shqip, dhe jam shumë i sigurt se shumica e artikujve janë për diçka që ka të bëj me shqiptarët, dhe kjo duhet të pasqyrohet edhe në faqen e parë. Ti thua se personat vetë munden të gjejnë kalendarët, faqet që kanë mangësi, etje etje, por nuk duhet të harrojmë se shumica e atyre që do të përdorin wikipedia nuk janë administror që dinë se ku dhe cfar ndodhet në të gjitha vrimat. Pashë edhe faqet e para të wikipediave tjera dhe pjesa e sipërme e faqes së parë shqip më duket disi e zbrasët. Dakort jam me ty. Përvjeli mongtë edhe hini punes me siguri nëse je i regjistrume e ki marr si një kuti ku të udhëzonë bile si me ja nisë se ma teper nuk kanë pas mundësi djemt. Sa është mundësia aq është për fillim mirë ke bërë që ke dhënë propozime po ato për tu realizuar kërkojnë "Akcion" përndryshe mbesin si fjalë të vdekura në letër.--Mei 2006 Prill 16 18:17 (UTC) : Ardi, bone nje p.sh. te faqja jote, Përdoruesi:Ardi/Faqja Kryesore, dhe tani e kshyrmi si eshte, nese na pelqen e perdormi, jo veq ti, po krejt ishte mire me bo propozime, se kritika nuk na vine, vec punim. —filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 16 19:17 (UTC) nga Ardi nuk di se si janë rregullat, por mendoj se po vendoseni në shumë faqe,këtë që po e quani "cung". Disa nga artikujt janë shumë pak të rendesishem, dhe nuk besoj se ka nevoj dhe nuk do të zgjerohen. Shpresoj ne mirëkuptim, mos e merrni si kritikë por si sygjerim, që wikipedia shqip të bëhet edhe më e mirë --Ardi 2006 Prill 17 09:06 (UTC) :Stampa Cung do të thotë vetëm që artikulli është një faqe cung dhe se faqes i mungojnë të gjitha të dhënat, nuk ka të bëjë aspak me rëndësinë e artikullit. Kjo është rregulla e vetme për faqet cung. Secili artikull është i rëndësishëm këtu. Secili përdorues i ka interesat e veta dhe mund të kontribuon në fushën që i pëlqen atij, secili ka interesa të ndryshme dhe për secilin është diçka tjetër e rëndësishme. Edhe ti mos e merr këtë si kritik për ty po si një sqarim të rregullës cung. Përndryshe për tema të këtilla e kemi Kuvendin, kjo është faqja e diskutimit për Faqen Kryesore. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 17 13:38 (UTC) flm për përgjigjje, mu po me vjen inat se ne nuk kemi ende 10 000 artikuj, dhe kam ndegju se faqet cung nuk ngjehen se artikuj, nuk e di sa është e saktë. Më fal për atë që po shkruaj ku nuk duhet, nuk po di mirë ende, të gjitha faqet po me duken të njejta, flm, veq po mësphem dal nga dal. --Ardi 2006 Prill 17 16:22 (UTC)